Temptation
by Meyllie
Summary: TRADUCTION de Candi Cox Lupin et Tonks sont seuls à la maison, en train de débattre s'ils doivent ou non succomber à la tentation...


« Je sais que tu le ressens aussi Rémus. Comment tu ne le pourrais pas ? »

« Je le ressens. Juste… j'essaye de l'ignorer. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à de telles tentations. »

« Pourquoi pas ? On sait très bien tout les deux que nous allons y succomber. Plus on le niera plus on mettra de temps à l'obtenir. »

« Je sais. Je veux seulement ne pas risquer ce que nous avons. »

« Qu'est ce que nous avons ? Rien ! Nous sommes seuls. On doit prendre des risques quelquefois. La vie n'est elle pas faite ainsi ? »

« Je ne nie pas que ça me donnerait beaucoup de plaisir, mais je ne sais pas… »

« Personne n'en saura rien. Promis. »

Lupin et Tonks étaient ensemble dans la cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place. Lupin buvait sa tasse de thé par petits coups pendant que Tonks, tapotant ses doigts contre la table, le regardait.

« Comment tu peux en être sur ? »

« Je suis un Auror. Mettre les gens hors de la cuisine pendant que nous satisfaisons un besoin profond et charnel est facile. »

« Oh, bien, » dit il rougissant légèrement. « Quelquefois j'oublis que tu es un Auror. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Comme si je n'avais pas déjà entendu ça avant. C'est les cheveux roses ou ma tendance à trébucher ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, »dit Lupin en rigolant. « C'est juste que les Aurors sont des gens comme Kingsley. Ils sont sérieux, impliqués, mais complètement stables. Mais toi, Nymphadora, tu est différente. »

« Ne m'appelles pas Nymphadora. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a appelé ainsi il a fini à St mangouste. »

« Comment cela est il arrivé ? »

« Je vois au travers de ton plan diabolique. Tu es en train d'essayer de me distraire. »

« Quoi ? Non. Pas du tout. Je veux juste entendre l'histoire. »

« Rémus ! » grogna t'elle.

« Bien. » admit il. « J'essaie de te distraire parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si on devrait faire ça. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de nier tes instincts et tes envies. Personne n'est à la maison. »

« Exactement. Donc ils sauront que nous l'avons fait ! »

« Oh, tu es si ennuyant ! Comment Sirius a pu être ton ami si longtemps et ne pas s'éloigner de toi ? »

« J'ai du Sirius-Repellant, une bonne grosse bouteille. »

Ses yeux bleue s'élargir. « Vraiment ? Où est ce que je peux m'en procurer ? »

Il rigola à son expression. « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non ! » Dit-elle d'une voix sincère, dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Lupin frappa légèrement son bras.

« Mince, tu me distraits trop ! Je sais que tu le veux. On le veut tout les deux. Alors pourquoi on se distraits l'un l'autre ? Je veux ressentir l'extase parcourant chaque recoin de mon corps. Je veux ressentir la chaleur me traverser. Je veux tout ça, Rémus, maintenant ! »

« Ce ne sera pas long. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas un autre jour ? »

« Mais et si je meurs ce soir ? »

« Comment cela pourrait arriver ? » demanda-t-il choqué.

« Je peux mourir demain. Tu peux mourir demain. On en a besoin aujourd'hui ! »

« Nous avons passé des décennies sans mourir. On ne mourra pas ce soir. »

« Peut être que demain tu seras à mes funérailles et tu diras 'Chère Nymphadora avait un seul souhait, juste un. Je ne l'ai pas laissé le satisfaire, et maintenant elle st morte.' Tu te sentiras coupable pour le reste de ta vie. »

Une expression de douleur traversa son visage. Tonks réalisa combien il se blâmait encore pour la mort des Potter.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je ne disais pas ça pour… »

« Tout va bien, » dit-il, le ton espiègle reparu. « Je ne comprends pas ce temps ! On est en décembre, et on a du soleil ! »

« Rémus tu change encore de sujet, »le réprimanda t'elle. « Juste surmonte-toi, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin maintenant. Je sais que toi aussi. »

Ses mots sonnaient vraies. Il était douloureusement prêt à faire face, peu importe les conséquences que ça entrainerais.

« Bien, » dit-il résigné. « Je pense que tu as raison. Pourquoi nier le plaisir charnel que nous éprouvons tout deux ? »

Rigolant, elle prit sa main et le mena loin de la table.

Le gâteau au chocolat, douze parts de gâteau au chocolat, posé chaud et moelleux sur un plateau de cristal. Mme Weasley avait passé toute sa journée à le faire, avant de partir avec ses enfants pour aller voir Arthur à l'hôpital. Lupin et Tonks se regardaient l'un l'autre, voulant que l'autre commence. Finalement Tonks pris un couteau et se servit une grosse part. Ne s'embêtant pas avec une fourchette, elle en enfourna un bout dans sa bouche. Chaud, le glaçage dégouliné de ses doigts d'une manière érotique qui excita Lupin à faire de même.

Ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'ils auraient pu en manger autant. Quinze minutes plus tard, un quart du gâteau était presque parti. Tonks enleva un peu de glaçage du nez de Lupin. Riant encore et se sentant comme s'il avait 16 ans et toujours naïf, il fit de même.

« Tu es un gachis de chocolat, » dit il.

Il prit un autre morceau de gâteau, mais à la place de le diriger vers sa bouche, sa main atteignit la sienne. Elle grignota le gâteau de sa main.

«Oh et puis merde, »Marmonna-t-elle. « J'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Avant que chacun sache ce qui était en train de se passer, ses mains collantes avaient entouré les siennes autour de son cou et l'approchait. Ils s'embrassèrent, goutant le chocolat dans la salive de l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ses yeux étaient brillants. « Molly va nous tuer ! Elle a passé toute la journée à faire ce gâteau ! »

« Ouai mais sa valait vraiment le coup. »

« Oui. »

« J'espère que l'on n'aura pas trop de problèmes. Molly est effrayante quand elle est en colère. »

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

« Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Molly.

Lupin et Tonks se regardèrent. Peur et excitement se lisaient sur leurs visages.

« Allons nous en d'ici, » chuchota Lupin. Il prit la main de Tonks. « Et s'il te plait ne trébuches pas. » murmura t'il dans son oreille.

Elle aimait les sensations que lui procuraient ses mots sur sa peau. Sa main, également, envoyait de petites décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne le ferais pas, » lui chuchota t'elle en retour. Les pas de Molly s'approchaient de la cuisine. »

Silencieusement, Lupin ouvrit la porte de derrière qui menait dehors. Tenant toujours la main de Tonks, ils coururent à l'extérieur. Bien qu'ensoleillé, l'air était froid et il y avait de la neige sur le sol. Ils sprintèrent sur la pelouse, laissant précipitamment leurs pas derrière eux, planifiant de prendre refuge derrière un buisson en haut de la colline. Quand Tonks se tordit le pied. Son poids les envoyant tous deux à terre, roulant jusqu'au bas de la colline.

Lupin ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il commença à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Regardant à leurs, soudain, corps frissonnant, Tonks se mit à rire, aussi. Bientôt ils avaient tout deux du mal à respirer. Quand il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, Lupin embrassa Tonks une fois de plus, ramenant son corps tremblant prés du sien.

« C'était une des meilleures journées, » dit elle.

« Oh ? » dit Lupin feignant l'ignorance. « Le gâteau était si bon que ça ? »

« Oui, mais il y a des choses encore meilleur qu'un gâteau au chocolat, » dit elle avec un large sourire. « Il gèle. Rentrons à mon appart et réchauffons-nous. »

« Ca sonne comme un plan, » dit-il. « Je peux te réchauffer, tellement. »

« Oh, je parie que tu peux ! » ronronna t'elle sensuellement.

« Evidemment, » dit Lupin sérieusement. « Tu n'as surement jamais gouté mon chocolat chaud. C'est magique. Et, si jamais ce n'est pas suffisant je pourrais penser à d'autres choses que nous pourront faire.


End file.
